Catalyzed reactions and associated catalytic reactor systems are widely used in a variety of industries. A catalyst typically has a finite performance life, which may include one or more cycles of catalyst activity separated by regeneration cycles. For example, as a catalytic process continues over time, the catalyst activity generally decreases. When the catalyst activity reaches a point at which it no longer efficiently catalyzes the process, the catalyst may be at the end of its life or at the end of one of its cycles of catalyst activity. If the catalyst has one or more cycles of catalyst activity remaining, the catalyst can be regenerated to begin a new cycle of catalyst activity. If no additional cycles are available, the catalyst life is spent, and the spent catalyst typically will need to be replaced with fresh catalyst. Increasing the length of the catalyst cycle and/or increasing the number of cycles may significantly improve the overall economics of the catalyzed process. Consequently, an ongoing need exists for improved methods for extending the life of a catalyst.